Living Dead
Living Dead is a Halo 3 Matchmaking and Halo: Reach Matchmaking playlist that features infection games involving zombies. The playlist was first available on October 31, 2007 at 12:01 AM (Pacific Time) until November 1, 2007 at 3:00 AM to coincide with the holiday Halloween. Since then, the playlist returned several times as a Double EXP Weekend playlist due to popular demand, either ranked (at the Halloween weekends) or social (during the rest of the year). The playlist is free for all (FFA) and has a maximum number of players per game of 13. Many features of the playlist, including the maximum lobby size and the required and optional maps have changed since its first availability. However, Halo: Reach, a maximum of twelve is only required and can be knocked down to eight before the game begins. In Halo: Reach, Living Dead can be found under the "Standard" category. Appearances The Living Dead playlist has appeared several times since the launch of Halo 3, either as a ranked playlist or as social playlist. Map Variants Current Halo 3 Variants *Dismemberment - a variant of Assembly *Zombies on Ice - a variant of Avalanche *Deadlock - a variant of Blackout *Salivation - a variant of Epitaph *Infected Manor - a variant of Foundry *Ghoul Town- a variant of Ghost Town *Tree Rot - a variant of Guardian *Club Dead - a variant of High Ground *Growth Spurt - a variant of Isolation *Zomzibar - a variant of Last Resort *Dead Docks - a variant of Longshore *Andromeda - a variant of Orbital *Charnel Pit - a variant of The Pit *Bubonic - a variant of Rat's Nest *Spooky House - a variant of Sandbox *Zomboni - a variant of Snowbound *Dish of Doom - a variant of Standoff *Death Valley - a variant of Valhalla Former Variants *Rigor Mortis - a variant of Cold Storage *Brain Freeze - a variant of Narrows Current Halo: Reach Maps *Anchor 9 *Asylum *Boardwalk *Countdown *Powerhouse *Reflection *Sword Base *The Cage *Arena Zealot *Condemned **Uplink Trivia *Infected Manor and Spooky House were the only maps to be designed by someone other than Bungie to be made on the playlist. *The variant name of Last Resort, Zomzibar, is similar to the name Zanzibar. This is clever as Last Resort is a remake of the Halo 2 map Zanzibar. *On Thursday, April 23, 2009, Bungie limited the party size of Living Dead to 1, and, being a social playlist, is the only recorded social playlist in Halo history to have a party limit of 1. Many claimed that this is made because of the Zombie Achievements, and some claimed that it was made to prevent boosting, but other Living Dead playlists after that were set to the maximum size of 13 again. *This is the Double Exp event with the most capacity of players. *In the October 2010 Update part 2, Living Dead became a full-time playlist for Halo: Reach . Game Variants Creeping Death *Zombies have Active camouflage and Normal Shields power, and carry Energy Swords or Gravity Hammers. *Humans carry Shotguns and Magnums with limited ammunition. Creeping Rockets *Zombies have Active camouflage, Normal Shields, and carry Gravity Hammers. *Humans carry Rocket launchers and Spartan Lasers with unlimited ammunition. Save One Bullet *Zombies have shields and carry Energy Swords. *Humans carry Shotguns and Magnums with limited ammunition. Braaaains *Zombies have no Shields and carry Energy Swords, but are slightly faster. *Humans carry Shotguns and Magnums with limited ammunition. Speed Demons *Zombies have no shields and carry Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords, and are much faster and have lower gravity. The Alpha Zombie has low shields, but they are not rechargeable. *Humans carry Shotguns and Battle Rifles with limited ammo and lower gravity. Alpha Zombies * Host zombies start out red with unlimited sprint. Regular zombies are normal green color and normal sprint. Note: All gametypes allow Humans to use a Machine Gun Turret if there is one on the map. But however, if a player detaches one and drops the weapon, it cannot be picked up. Category:Playlists